


Happy Together

by kanaeishere



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaeishere/pseuds/kanaeishere
Summary: Джерард счастлив жить со своим единственным другом, в которого влюблен, и отцом. И совсем не важно, что он не видел своего брата уже 3 года. Ему все равно.Но когда он встречает двух девушек, которые вполне заинтересованы в нем, и его навещает уже упомянутый выше брат, все очень быстро выходит из-под контроля.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker





	1. Kiss Me Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791793) by [Natileroxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs). 



У Джерарда есть только один друг. Грустно, правда? Однако, даже имея одного друга, он доволен. Ну, доволен настолько, насколько он может быть доволен имея единственного друга, в которого он также секретно влюблен без единого шанса на то, что его чувства могут быть взаимны.

Но он в порядке. У него есть отец, и, если серьезно, он не близок со своим братом, которого не видел 3 года, но зато он не привязан к своей строгой матери. Во всяком случае, он не застрял в скучной частной школе со строгими правилами и школьной формой.

Не то чтобы он считал правила необходимыми, ведь они дейсвительно необходимы. Должны быть установовлены какие-то нормы на то, что происходит в тесном пространстве, иначе будет сущий хаос.

Говоря о хаосе, это все, из чего представляет себя его лучший друг. Лучший друг? Если у вас только один друг, он уже может считаться "лучшим другом"? В любом случае, Джерард считает. Фрэнк, его единственный "лучший друг" - безупречное воплощение хаоса в любых видах и формах. Фрэнк не волнуется, если получает арест на две недели за то, что ударил двух парней в лицо после того, как они очевидно несколько раз оскорбили Джерарда прямо перед ним.

Джерард улыбался, как бы то ни было, и получал в ответ широкую ухмылку от Фрэнка, несмотря на кровь, вытекающую из носа вниз по его губам. Джерард оставался со своим лучшим другом все время, что он провел в кабинете медсестры, ощущая крошечную ответственность из-за этого. Но он ничего не может сделать. Фрэнк всегда делал так, защищая его. Парень всегда был под его защитой, на самом деле. Он действительно был не против.

Фрэнк не парится по поводу того, что может произойти, пока он добивается своего, и Джерард счастлив. Иногда Джерард не знает, что думает по этому поводу.

Он живет со своим отцом, и, обычно, они только вдвоем. Время от времени Фрэнк ужинает вместе с ними, или просто зависает у Джерарда в комнате, пока тот рисует или читает. Они проводят очень много времени вместе и они очень близки, тем не менее...

Джерард так влюблен в своего лучшего друга, что это совсем не весело. Фрэнк - один из лучших людей в мире, и Джерард ему не ровня. Он просто тихий ребенок, который скорее уткнется в свой скетчбук или комикс, чем напьется на вечеринке. Он не популярный, и он не так уж хорош, как Фрэнк.

Большинство дней проходят так: он просыпается, торопится в школу, посещает каждый свой урок, пытаясь концентрировать внимание. Затем он проводит свое свободное время крутясь рядом с Фрэнком как потерянный щенок. Сегодняшний день ничем не отличается.

\- Джи? - Фрэнк помахал одной рукой перед лицом Джерарда. Он моргнул и тряхнул головой.

\- А? Что ты сказал?

Фрэнк драматично вздохнул и указал в сторону от них.

\- Я сказал, что она смотрит на тебя.

Девушка пялилась на него через весь коридор, ее темные волосы ниспадали до середины плеч. Она приобнимала какую-то низенькую девушку, у которой тоже были темные волосы. Эти две девушки выглядели как абсолютные противоположности друг друга; одна из них была на каблуках и смазанной красной помадой, а другая была в худи и кроссовках. Но они обе были очаровательны. И обе пялились на него.

Он ответил им смущенной улыбкой и вернулся к созерцанию своих ног.

\- Чувак, новая, горячая девчонка пялится на тебя, а ты смотришь в сторону? Иди туда, - Фрэнк легко толкнул его, и Джерард слегка споткнулся, прежде чем нерешительно подойти к двум девушкам. Высокая, внимательно наблюдав за его приближением, внезапно потянулась вперед и схватила его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Затем она оставила холодный поцелуй на его щеке прямо посреди коридора.

Каждый смотрел на него сейчас. Фрэнк разинул рот, а подруга этой девушки улыбнулась ему, прежде чем поцеловать Джерарда в другую щеку.

Он покраснел и отступил назад. Прежде чем он смог убежать и умереть от смущения, первая девушка протянула руку. Он взял ее, и девушка ответила крепким рукопожатием, прежде чем жестом указать сделать то же самое с ее подругой.

\- Я Линдси, а это Джамия. Рада встретиться, Джерард Уэй.

Он кивнул и сразу же бросился по коридору, слыша как Фрэнк, возможно, следует за ним. Зайдя в уборную, он тяжело задышал и крепко прижался к раковине.

Лишь намного позже ему пришло в голову, что он понятия не имеет, как они узнали его имя.

* * *

  
\- Она просто бам! Поцеловала прямо в щеку. Она едва слово тебе сказала, - Фрэнк беспорядочно жестикулировал, Джерард сидел на заднем углу своей кровати, подтянув к себе колени и положив на них скетчбук. Фрэнк плюхнулся обратно на кровать и развалился насколько это было возможно. - Затем другая девушка сделала это! Типа, черт, две девушки чмокнули тебя в щеку в первую же вашу встречу.

Джерард закусил губу после услышанного комментария Фрэнка, и уже собрался что-то сказать, как Фрэнк продолжил.  
\- Ты даже не сказал им ни слова, чувак. Мертвая тишина. Я имею ввиду, конечно ты был шокирован, потому что любой бы был шокирован, но ты даже не сказал "привет" или что-то вроде того?

Джерард вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю... Почему они...

\- Потому что они знают, какая классная у тебя задница.

Джерард спрятал покрасневшее лицо за скетчбуком, но Фрэнк даже не посмотрел на него.

\- Серьезно, Джи, эти девушки знали, что делают.

\- Фрэнк...

Фрэнк пожал плечами.

\- Так... Ты хотя-бы узнал их имена?

Джерард снова задумался о ситуации, о которой старался не размышлять, вопреки постоянной болтовне Фрэнка.

\- Ох, высокая это Линдси, низкая - Джамия... Погоди...

\- Что?

\- А... ничего, - Он покачал головой. Наверное ничего. Она, возможно, слышала, как кто-то сказал это, или она просто... догадалась?

В любом случае, он не собирается это обсуждать.

\- Ладно, итак, Линдси и Джамия. Парочка милых девчонок, которых зовут Линдси и Джамия подозвали тебя к себе, а затем они обе...

\- Мы можем... больше не говорить об этом? - спросил Джерард, потому что он действительно больше не хочет думать об этом. Фрэнк разочаровано вздохнул, и в эту же минуту отец Джерарда прокричал, что ужен уже готов.

Они оба спустились по лестнице. Отец Джерарда уже ждал их.

\- Фрэнк, ты останешься на ужин? - Спросил мужчина, и Фрэнк пожал плечами.

\- Почему нет.

Ужин проходил в необычайной тишине, и Джерард был этому рад. Пока...

\- Джерард сегодня поцеловал девушку, - выпалил Фрэнк. Джерард покраснел, а его отец вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Нет, нет... она... она поцеловала меня. В щеку, - Заикаясь ответил он, и его отец понимающе кивнул.

Да, есть еще кое-что. Он гей. Типа, реально гей. Кажется, это единственное, что Фрэнк о нем не знает. Не то чтобы это была проблема, Фрэнк и сам не точно гетеро, однако Джерард никогда ему не говорил. Никогда не находил подходящего момента, подходящего места, подходящей причины. И все-таки, если бы Фрэнк узнал, что ему нравятся парни, он бы догадался, что Джерард влюблен в него, и тогда он бы точно стал ему противным.

Джерард этого не хотел.

Он правда хотел, чтобы у него был кто-то еще кроме отца, чтобы доверять такого рода херню. Он любит жизнь, влюбленность, вот такие вещи. Он не может сказать ничего из этого Фрэнку.

Боже, если бы он только был близок с Майки.

\- Ее подруга тоже поцеловала его, - внезапно сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард закрыл лицо руками, молясь чтобы это все поскорее закончилось.

После неловкого разговора ужин закончился, и он попрощался с Фрэнком у двери.

\- Спасибо за ужин, мистер Уэй! - сказал он и получил в ответ "нет проблем" и "в любое время, Фрэнк" и, конечно же, вечное "всегда рады тебе".

\- Эй... - Фрэнк хмыкнул. Он выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, прежде чем покачать головой. - Увидимя в школе.

Джерард улыбнулся ему и кивнул.

\- Да, пока.

Он слышал, как Фрэнк громко топает, прыгая по лужам и убегая по дороге. Затем он почувствовал, как рука отца опускается на его плечо и тянет его обратно в дом, закрывая за ними дверь.

\- Те девушки правда поцеловали тебя, Джерард?

Он кивнул.

Его отец покачал головой и похлопал его по плечу.

\- Наверное ты можешь дружить с ними?

Джерард пожал плечами.

\- Наверное.

* * *

Джерард не мог уснуть, пока мысли о тех девушках беспокоили его сознание. Он лежал, широко раскрыв глаза, когда услышал бормотание в конце коридора. Он смог расслышать повышенный голос его отца, и его брови изогнулись в замешательстве. Выскользнув из кровати, он на цыпочках подошел к двери. Звуки были слышны словно через лес.

\- Нет, я не знаю! Почему я должен... Нет... Почему он... Черт! - Его отец раздраженно вздохнул в конце, и Джерард услышал как телефон громко швырнули. Он содрогнулся от звука битого стекла, когда телефон ударился о твердую поверхность. Джерард торопливо вернулся в кровать и накрыл голову одеялом, когда услышал, что дверь распахнулась. Пока его отец поправлял одеяло, он притворялся спящим, молясь, чтобы он не услышал стук сердца.

Когда Джерард наконец услышал, как дверь закрылась, он расслабился. Затем свернулся в клубочек и попытался не думать о том, что он только что слышал. Это неважно, что он услышал?

В любом случае, он хотел обойти это стороной, и кроме того, у него сейчас и так дел по горло.


	2. Awkward Cereal Eating

Фрэнк и Джерард обедали под своим деревом, когда вчерашние девушки, Линдси и Джамия, подошли к ним. Джерард поднял свою книгу, чтобы побольше закрыть лицо.

\- Привет, - Сказала низенькая - Джамия. - Можно сесть с вами?

Фрэнк одарил их ухмылкой и похлопал Джерарда по плечу. - Конечно. Да, Джи?

\- Оу... - Он посмотрел вверх и встретился глазами с Линдси, которая просто улыбалась ему. Он медленно кивнул. - Окей.

\- Блять, я устала.

Джерард мог согласиться. Он едва спал со всеми этими мыслями, мелькавшими в его голове. От поцелуев до того, о чем говорил его отец по телефону. Этого всего слишком много, чтобы думать, или, проще говоря, это напрягает.

\- Я тоже, - Сказала Джамия, и Линдси согласно буркнула.

Они почти не разговаривали больше, просто наслаждались компанией друг друга. С этими двумя девушками хорошо зависать, они тихие и уважительно относятся к динамике, присущей ему и Фрэнку.

К концу ланча он даже не думал о тех странных поцелуях. Звонок громко прозвенел в его ушах, и Линдси вздохнула, поднимаясь, прежде чем помочь Джамии встать. Затем она подала руку Джерарду, поднимая его на ноги, и сделала то же самое с Фрэнком.

\- Классно было потусить с вами, надеюсь мы повторим это как-нибудь, Джерард Уэй, Фрэнк Айеро.

Джерард пытался не думать о том факте, что она также знает имя Фрэнка. Могло быть хуже, если бы она сказала его полное имя, второе имя и все такое. Джерард изо всех сил старался не думать об этом.

* * *

Ужин проходил точно так же, как и вчера, в ожидании обилия неловких вопросов о Линдси и Джамии. Фрэнк помахал на прощание, и Джерард отправился в кровать сравнительно раньше обычных людей.

Кажется, было около полуночи, когда он услышал копошение на первом этаже. Хлопанье дверей, крики, и наконец, плач. Он закрыл уши руками, чтобы заглушить шум, его сердце начало биться чаще, а тело затряслось в панике. Затем он услышал хлопок парадной двери и звуки заводящейся машины. Только когда звук мотора постепенно исчез, он решил, что можно безопасно выйти из комнаты и посмотреть что происходит.

В коридоре и на лестнице было темно, свет горел на кухне. В слабо освещенной гостинной расхаживал его отец. Кто-то лежал на диване, но Джерард не мог его разглядеть.

\- Пап? - он ругнулся на свой голос, который нарушил беспокойную тишину. Отец немедленно взглянул на него и вздохнул.

\- О нет, мы разбудили тебя?

Мы?

\- Что...

\- Тебе лучше вернуться в кровать, Джерард, - Его отец сдвинулся с места чтобы вывести его из гостинной, но фигура на диване села и взглянула на него.

Сначала он не узнал этого парня. Его длинные бурые волосы были зачесаны назад. Зауженные джинсы, футболка - мерч какой-то группы, конверсы. Он сильно отличался от короткостриженного мальчика в белой футболке и черных широких брюках, которого помнил Джерард.

Это Майки.

Майки рассматривал его с ног до головы, его пижаму, а затем резко подался вперед, захватывая потрясенного Джерарда в объятия, крепко прижимаясь к нему.  
Джерарда посмотрел на отца в ожидании объяснений, неимоверно паникуя. Что происходит? Почему Майки дома, крепко обнимает его и трясет? Почему он выглядит так? Что происходит?

Майки не милый, прилипчивый младший брат, каким мог быть. Отношения Джерарда с Майки всегда были жалкими, практически никакими. Джерард всегда хотел чего-то большего, но всегда считал это одной из тех невозможных вещей, которых он никогда не получал.

До этого момента. Потому что даже когда он отпрянул, Майки все еще оставался на близком от Джерарда расстоянии, подергивающего пальцы от желания грызть ногти.  
\- Пап? Что происходит? Почему Майки...

Он не мог помочь, однако встретился глазами с братом, и то, что он увидел, было безумным. Это была нервозность, очевидно, паника, немного замешательства и уйма братской любви.

\- Вы оба должны пойти спать. Мы решим это утром, - Голос отца был крепче, чем прежде. - Майкл, ты можешь остаться в гостевой комнате, пока мы не решили это, да?

Майки медленно кивнул, и тихо направился вверх по лестнице. Джерард подался за ним. Все же он может пойти спать и забыть происходящее, надеясь, что это был сон. Потому что ничего не имеет смысла, а вещи и не должны иметь смысла во сне, не так ли? Может, это яркое сновидение, ведь Джерард понимает, как смешно это все выглядит, и он на самом деле спит?

Отец взял его за руку и потянул вниз, когда он только взошел на ступеньки. Джерард мягко вздохнул и повернулся к нему.  
\- Что...?

Его отец вздохнул. Он потер глаза и жестом указал Джеарду есть на диван. Майки ушел. И да, это звучит странно. Майки не было дома в течение долгого времени, и странно считать его настолько близким.

\- Рано утром мне позвонила твоя мать, - Джерард вынырнул из своих мыслей и вернулся к разговору. - Она сказала, что он проснулся посреди ночи, кричал и плакал, и не мог успокоится, пока она не пришла к нему... - Его отец замолк.

\- Что?

\- Он... он просился к тебе.

\- Ко мне? - Теперь Джерард окончательно сбит с толку. Зачем он понадобился Майки?

\- Да. Она пообещала ему, что привезет его домой, и он уснул. Он не просыпался до четырех вечера. Она помогла ему собрать вещи, чтобы поехать домой, - Он указал на чемодан, который Джерард не замечал. - Он умолял ее купить ему вещи, отказался надевать свою форму. - Что ж, это объясняет его одежду. - Тогда она привезла его сюда.

\- Но... почему?

Его отец мягко вздохнул и приобнял Джерарда за плечи.

\- Я... я не знаю.

Они немного посидели в тишине, прежде чем его отец снова повернулся к нему.

\- Я хочу сводить его к врачу завтра, проверить его. И также я позвоню в твою школу, скажу им, что у тебя семейные дела и ты возьмешь выходной.

\- Что? Почему? - спросил Джерард.

\- Потому что... ты единственный человек, которому Майки действительно доверяет сейчас. Я не уверен почему, но это так. И мы собираемся работать над этим.

Джерард нахмурился и поднялся.

\- Я... я пойду спать. Увидимся утром.

Его отец кивнул, и Джерард поднялся по лестнице, услышав сопение. Он последовал на звук в свою спальню и увидел там Майки. Он сидел на кровати и рассматривал рисунки Джерарда, тихо плача. Он оглянулся, когда услышал шаги Джерарда и утер слезы.

\- Извини... - Он встал чтобы уйти, уставившись в пол. Прежде чем он ушел, Джерард неуверенно взял его за руку. Майки воспринял это как приглашение, и тут же снова крепко обнял Джерарда, а затем ушел из комнаты не сказав ни слова.

Джерард не знал, что делать. Он закрыл дверь, плюхнулся на кровать и смотрел на потолок до тех пор, пока неизбежность сна не настигла его.

* * *

Утром Джерард убедил себя, что все это было сном, но когда он увидел рядом с отцом медленно жующего кашу Майки, то шагнул назад и глубоко вздохнул. Майки выглядел лучше, чем вчера ночью. Его пальцы все еще дрожали, когда он подносил ложку ко рту, его поза была неудобной, словно деревянной. Но очертания мешков под глазами исчезли, а одежда была не так помята, как раньше.

\- Привет, Джерард, - Его отец махнул рукой в сторону стола, Джерард неуверенно сел перед поставленной для него ранее миской.

\- Доброе, Джи... - Это был первый раз, когда Джерард услышал голос Майки, с тех пор как он приехал, не считая едва различимого "извини" прошлой ночью. Он был все еще тихим, но вместо покорного молчания, он вел себя так из-за застенчивости. Из-за нервозности.

Джерард знал об этом все.

Он положил в свою миску кашу, и тихо ел, стараясь сдержанно смотреть на Майки. Ему казалось, что Майки делает то же самое, что и он, когда Джерард не видит.

Он быстро закончил завтракать и направился на второй этаж, ощущая на себе взгляд Майки. Его телефон завибрировал. Возможно, Фрэнк спросил, где он, но Джерард не может ответить ему сейчас. Он просто хочет отдохнуть.

Он лежал в кровати около часа, пока его отец не заглянул в комнату, чтобы сказать, что они с Майки поехали к врачу, и скоро вернутся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (от автора):  
> надеюсь, вам нравится. напишите мне, что думаете, в комментарии.
> 
> кстати  
> Джерард выглядит как к клипе I'm Not Okay  
> Фрэнк как нечто среднее между I'm Not Okay и Na Na Na  
> Майки выглядит как в I'm Not Okay и Desolation Row  
> Линдси и Джамия могут выглядеть как вам захочется.


End file.
